


Drabble sunday del 26 aprile 2015

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble Events: we are out for prompts [6]
Category: Bones (TV), Castle, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural, The Imitation Game (2014), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble event 6, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble scritte per un drabble event di un giorno svoltosi domenica 26 aprile nel gruppo facebook "We are out for prompts"<br/>Le drabble non sono collegate tra loro e appartengono a fandom, rating e pairing diversi!!! Ci sono anche crossover!!!!<br/>Nel riassunto di ogni capitolo troverete il prompter, il prompt, il pairing, il fandom, il rating ed eventuali warning... <br/>DIVERTITEVI!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss you when you are gone

**Author's Note:**

> Karla Katakthonios Watson.   
> Hunger Games. Finnick/Annie. "Annie pensa a suo marito, lo sente vicino anche se non lo può vedere. "   
> Rating verde.

 

Annie era impazzita. Questo era risaputo da tutti. Erano stati i giochi a ridurla così. Finnick l'amava ugualmente. Le era sempre accanto, l'aveva sposata.

Prima avevano un distretto, una famiglia, una casa. Ora erano ospiti del distretto 13 ma lei era felice, libera. In quel luogo lei si sentiva meno pazza. Lontana dal campo degli Hunger Games eppure così vicina. La battaglia infuriava negli altri distretti, la rivolta. Finnich era li fuori e lotava.

Il suo amato lottava sempre, per lei, per gli altri, per se stesso. La lontananza era una cosa triste, lei lo voleva sempre con se. Ma lei lo sapeva quando erano piccoli, lo sapeva quando era nell'arena, lo sapeva mentre la tenevano prigioniera, lo sapeva anche mentre lei era li, lontana da lui. Finnick l'amava. Lui era con lei anche nella lontananza. I loro cuori erano uno e finchè il suo cuore batteva, anche quello del suo amato avrebbe continuato a battere.

La rivolta, gli Hunger Games, le avevano fatto perdere tutto e guadagnare molto più di quanto avesse mai sperato di avere.

Si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo e si accoccolò nel loro letto. Uniti nella distanza, insieme ma divisi. Forse Annie era matta, forse lo era anche lui ma il fantasma della sua presenza non l'avrebbe mai lasciata. Doveva solo aspettare.


	2. My Alpha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto   
> Sherlock. Mystrade. omegaverse, Mycroft respinge Greg (quando cercano Sherlock, dopo la sua fuga dall'ospedale nonostante il colpo di pistola di Mary) perché avverte che il DI è in calore e Mycroft è Alpha e non resisterebbe.   
> Rating rosso.   
> Warning: molto molto rosso anche con oggetti sessuali usati e una sorta di bondage

 

Sherlock era sparito di nuovo. Come sempre Mycroft aveva chiamato il DI Lestrade per aiutarlo nelle indagini. Non era perchè l'Omega fosse particolarmente bravo nel suo lavoro (anche se lo era) e neanche per qualche stupido motivo sentimentale (in parte era così in realtà) Era soprattutto perchè il Detective teneva particolarmente a Sherlock e avrebbe aiutato volentieri.

Quando se lo ritrovò davanti però, strabuzzò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. L'Omega non aveva mai chiesto ferie in tutta la sua carriera (a parte quelle dopo il divorzio e per Baskerville), di questo Mycroft era al corrente, ma ora poteva vedere una falla a cui non aveva pensato.

Il DI nel suo studio in quel momento era evidentemente un Omega in calore. Mycroft credeva che l'uomo prendesse dei medicinali per non avere tale problema o avrebbe perso molte giornate di lavoro. Non immaginava certo che l'uomo andasse a lavorare quando in calore! Lo guardò con più rispetto. Sapeva che l'esperienza era particolarmente intensa per gli Omega, quando avevano un calore perdevano completamente la loro umanità. Diventavano delle bestie con come unico desiderio accoppiarsi, gli Alpha saltavano loro addosso solo a sentirne l'odore da lontano. E invece ecco li Lestrade, in pieno calore, completamente padrone di se, concentrato sul trovare Sherlock invece che sul proprio corpo, davanti ad un Alpha come lui senza battere ciglio, replicando con prontezza a tutto ciò che diceva.

Per Mycroft era difficilissimo non saltargli addosso in quelle condizioni anche se l'odore di Omega in calore era evidentemente nascosto sotto un qualche profumo che lo mascherava. Eppure Lestrade non pareva minimamente toccato dai suoi ormoni. Con un gesto della mano lo scacciò via e il DI parve comprendere il suo disagio perchè gli fece un sorrisetto e se ne andò dalla stanza. A Mycroft parve che mentre l'uomo usciva ci fosse un movimento dei fianchi più accentuato, provocatorio.

Il politico cercò di calmarsi e ritornare al suo compito di tornare a lavorare per trovare suo fratello.

Non fu difficile, fu lui stesso a rivelarsi. Ovviamente Mycroft era preoccupato, suo fratello era nuovamente in ospedale! Eppure quell'odore di Omega in calore non gli si toglieva dalla testa. Gia in condizioni normali l'Ispettore lo attraeva come un insetto alla luce, quell'odore... Il pensiero dell'uomo lo distraeva a tal punto che si ritrovò a spingere i numeri sul telefono per chiamarlo senza accorgersene. Voleva sapere come faceva ad essere così in controllo di se stesso, come poteva avere la forza di lavorare in quelle condizioni, come nascondeva il suo odore e come teneva alla larga gli altri Alpha. Voleva dissolvere quella sua calma e farlo diventare l'Omega in calore che era, voleva montarlo, marchiarlo con il suo morso, farlo suo! Era stata una provocazione quella di prima, era sicuro che l'Omega volesse lo stesso. Lo sperava quanto meno.

Il fatto che quindici minuti dopo l'Omega fosse davanti a lui con un sorriso compiaciuto indicava quanto avesse avuto ragione. Solo che non si aspettava un comportamento del genere anche se non lo sorprendeva.

L'uomo non si gettò addosso a lui, pronto a farsi montare, no. Il poliziotto lo guardò con un sorrisetto e poi iniziò a spogliarsi, li nel suo ufficio, lo stesso ufficio da cui il giorno prima era stato cacciato, dal quale era stato cacciato più di una volta con un gesto noncurante.

Mycroft era senza fiato, ogni centimentro di quella pelle dorata lo faceva diventare sempre più eretto ma non osava avvicinarsi. Più pelle vedeva, più l'odore si faceva forte. Strinse le mani ai braccioli della sedia, se l'Omega poteva resistere lo avrebbe fatto anche lui.

Greg guardò l'uomo davanti a se con una risatina.

"Oh Mycroft, quanto ho desiderato questo momento, quanto ho immaginato di vederti perdere il controllo, essere l'Alpha animalesco e sudato che diventano tutti quando incontrano un Omega in calore. Nessuno di quelli che ho incontrato è riuscito mai a montarmi sai? Mia moglie era una beta dopotutto. Ho sempre disprezzato gli Alpha, così superbi e pieni di se... Eppure con te è diverso. Da quando ti ho visto la prima volta sapevo che se tu fossi riuscito a controllarti con un Omega in calore davanti... Con me in calore davanti, allora forse mi potevo fidare" si avvicinò al tavolo con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Sorrise nel vedere l'ovvia erezione nei pantaloni del composto uomo di fronte a se. Era nudo se non per i pantaloni che piano piano si stava sfilando per rivelare ciò che vi era sotto. Una cintura di castità avvolgeva i fianchi del detective impedendo alla sua erezione di nascere e farlo scoprire. Mycroft lo guardava preso completamente alla sprovvista forse per la prima volta nella sua vita. "Gli altri Alpha non se ne accorgono mai. Non immaginano che un Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard possa essere un Omega, non sospettano che un uomo nel pieno possesso delle proprie capacità mentali possa essere in calore. Non mi serve un Alpha" Sussurrò girandosi per far vedere un dildo delle dimensioni di un pene Alpha con un "nodo" gonfiabile che teneva dentro di se tutto il lubrificante che il suo corpo produceva dandogli allo stesso tempo la soddisfazione di cui necessitava.

Mycroft aveva gli occhi spalancati davanti a quella visione. Il poliziotto ora era nudo davanti a lui, un paio di chiavi gli penzolavano dalle dita.

"Non mi serve un Alpha" ripetè "Ma vorresti essere il mio, Mycroft?"

Il politico deglutì con forza. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, i suoi istinti gli gridavano di prendere l'uomo davanti a se. Si ritrovò ad allungare la mano verso le chiavi quasi senza accorgersene. Liberò l'Omega dalla cintura e ben presto un erezione ben superiore alla media dell'Omega normale si fece notare e Mycroft immaginò di succhiarla, di essere penetrato da essa. Tutti i desideri che aveva sempre represso perchè non da Alpha erano nuovamente nella sua mente alla vista che gli si presentava davanti.

Greg si tolse il dildo da dentro il corpo e gemette. Il suo lubrificante iniziando a scendere copioso dal suo corpo e aumentando il profumo che inondava la stanza.

Presto Mycroft si ritrovò con i pantaloni abbassati, ogni pensiero di rovinare il suo bel completo lontano dalla sua mente. Greg si sedette su di lui, prendendolo senza bisogno di altri permessi.

Si possederono a vicenda con passione, sulla sedia, sul tavolo, per terra. Gemendo i rispettivi nomi con passione, desiderio.

Entrambi avevano perso il controllo ma non era importante, i desideri e i sentimenti che avevano in segreto provato l'uno per l'altro in tutti gli anni in cui si erano conosciuti riaffiorarono in quell'istante in cui erano connessi. Una volta sazi gemettero e si abbracciarono tenendosi stretti, i loro corpi uniti dal "nodo" dell'Alpha.

"Ti amo Gregory, credo di averlo fatto dal momento in cui ti ho visto per la prima volta"

"Wow" sussurrò il poliziotto carezzandogli la testa "Non pensavo l'avrei mai sentito dire al grande Mr Holmes, il governo inglese in persona che odia i sentimenti, l'uomo di ghiaccio"

Mycroft nascose il volto nel petto del compagno. "Non ti ci abituare non lo dirò spesso"

Greg ridacchiò "Anche io ti amo Mycroft Holmes" sussurrò il Detective. Mycroft era sul serio l'unico Alpha per lui. Erano uniti in quell'istante, al resto avrebbero pensato dopo.


	3. In and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto  
> Sherlock. Mystrade/Mythea. "IN&Out"AU, Mycroft nei panni di Howard Brackett (Nel senso che si sta per sposare quando qualcuno dice in diretta tv che lui è gay)   
> Rating giallo.

Era tutta colpa di quello stupido reporter. Quel cretino che aveva intervistato Sherlock. E il suo fratellino doveva proprio lasciarsi sfuggire una bomba come quella, vero?

Doveva proprio dire che lui, Mycroft Holmes, il Governo Inglese in persona, era gay. Non poteva tenerselo per se? Per una volta non poteva tenersi una deduzione delle sue per se?

Era stato quello a farlo decidere alla fine. Aveva deciso di dimostrare a tutti che non era affatto gay e che suo fratello si sbagliava. Non poteva permettersi di fare "coming out" in quel modo. Gia le telecamere erano troppo puntate su di lui!

Così aveva chiesto ad Anthea, la sua fidata assistente personale, di sposarlo. Entrambi sapevano che tra loro non c'era che una profonda amicizia e non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla di più. Ma la ragazza aveva accettato ugualmente.

Un politico come Mycroft Holmes non sarebbe stato visto di buon occhio, avrebbe certamente perso importanza politica se si fosse scoperto che era veramente gay.

Ora era all'altare. Perso nel suo palazzo mentale, le memorie dell'uomo per cui provava veramente qualcosa erano tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare. Anthea (anzi Andrea) aveva appena fatto i suoi voti, ora toccava a lui. Guardò la ragazza con incertezza. Fu in quel momento che vide Gregory, era seduto accanto a John, non lo guardava, sembrava sofferente, come se non potesse guardare l'uomo che amava sposare un altra.

"Non posso sposarmi" sentì se stesso dire. Greg si girò verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati. "Io non amo questa donna. Amo quell'uomo" Indicò il DI che sorrise stupito. Mycroft si avvicinò a lui e lo fece alzare, lo baciò con decisione. Tutto il resto del mondo sparì attorno a loro e rimasero solo loro due.

Avrebbe pensato alle ripercussioni in seguito. In quel momento era felice.


	4. Galateo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kary Novantuno Efp  
> The Hunger Games. Haymitch/Effie (*__*) - "Lezioni di galateo"   
> Rating verde

 

"Il primo a destra non il secondo!" Strillò Effie con fastidio. Era la terza volta che glie lo ripeteva.

"Ma come faccio a ricordarmi quale coltello usare, sono tutti diversi! Noi non abbiamo così tante posate!" si lamentò Haymitch incrociando le braccia al petto. Aveva bisogno di un goccio per continuare quelle estenuanti lezioni di galateo con la donna. Ancora non aveva capito a cosa servivano esattamente!

"Devi sapere quale usare quando sarà il momento"

"Ti accorgi che gli altri non sanno di certo usare tutte queste posate vero?"

"Certo che le sanno usare, non sono tutti zoticoni come te!"

"Non sono uno zoticone! Al nostro distretto avevamo a malapena il pane per mangiare. Che ci avremmo dovuto fare con tutte queste posate? Non c'era abbastanza cibo per usarle tutte!" Strillò l'uomo stizzito.

Effie parve accorgersi che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava perchè gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle.

"Qual'è il problema vero?"

L'uomo si accasciò tra le sue braccia e affondò il viso sul corpo di lei.

"Non ce la posso fare. Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose, ho passato troppi problemi per poter continuare con questa storia"

"Non sei vecchio. Sei perfetto così come sei" lei lo guardò negli occhi "Ok solo due posate allora. Basta che non ti asciughi la bocca sulla manica!"

Lui la guardò con un sorriso di sollievo ed annuì. Lei sorrise e lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente umidi.

"Solo ti prego, non dire mai più che sei troppo vecchio per questo. Io ti amo e questo matrimonio si farà come dico io anche se senza posate!"

Haymitch sorrise e la strinse di nuovo a se senza dire un'altra parola.


	5. Gelosia e punizioni 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olimpia E. Petruzzella   
> Sherlock RPF. MarkxIan: Mark bacia sulla guancia Andrew durante un'intervista. Ian lo vede e si arrabbia. Tornati a casa lo punisce, negandogli il piacere. Due ore dopo, Ian torna a casa e... (Seguito di quello dell'altra volta -capitolo 15 della drabble collection precedente a questa)   
> Rating rosso.   
> Warning: bondage, edging, dildo, coppia canon RPF

 

Erano passate sul serio due ore da quanto Ian era uscito di casa. Mark era rimasto a letto, senza muoversi. La corda gli impediva di raggiungere il tanto agognato orgasmo tanto quanto le parole di suo marito.

Spesso lo faceva apposta, lo provocava per meritarsi queste "punizioni". Questa volta non era stato premeditato, ma una volta realizzate le possibilità di ciò che aveva fatto si era preparato ad essere punito. Aveva immaginato una sculacciata, del sesso un po' più estremo del solito, magari del bondage. Questa, era vera e propria tortura!

Il suo membro eretto lo infastidiva e gli impediva di addormentarsi ricordandogli sempre la sua presenza. Il lieve dolore sui fianchi e il sedere ad ogni movimento gli ricordavano Ian dentro di se che lo possedeva con forza. Non poteva calmarsi, voleva che Ian tornasse, che lo perdonasse, che gli dicesse che era tutto ok.

Quando suo marito rientrò in casa lo trovò disteso nel letto, quasi nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato. L'unica differenza erano le coperte che ora lo coprivano.

Ian fu su di lui in un attimo, le coperte vennero spostate, i suoi vestiti finirono in un angolo lontano della stanza e i loro corpi si incontrarono in una dolce frizione.

Mark prese questo contatto come il permesso per esplorare il corpo del suo compagno con le mani. Pareva che a Ian fosse passata l'arrabbiatura finalmente.

Gemette di frustrazione quando ricordò la corda ancora legata al suo membro eretto. "Iiiiaaannn" gemette lo sceneggiatore.

L'attore ridacchiò e portò la mano dietro a se per togliere qualcosa dal proprio corpo. Mark strabuzzò gli occhi quando vide il dildo uscire dal corpo di suo marito. Si era preparato per lui, per cavalcarlo come promesso.

"Sono stato due ore a prepararmi lentamente" sussurrò l'attore al suo orecchio mentre gettava via il dildo per prendere la sua erezione ancora legata e sedervici sopra.

Era impossibile reprimere i gemiti che quel gesto provocò ad entrambi. Ian iniziò a cavalcarlo lentamente, muovendosi a malapena sopra suo marito.

"Mi sono aperto con le dita fino a poterne avere tre su per il culo. Poi ho preso quel dildo e l'ho usato per penetrarmi più e più volte fino a che non ero sul punto di venire, solo allora mi fermavo" Continuò provocante. Mark faticava a respirare, il piacere si stava presto trasformando in dolore con il corpo sinuoso del suo compagno che si muoveva su di lui sempre più velocemente.

Ian prese la propria erezione tra le mani e iniziò a masturbarsi. Con l'altra mano andò a toccare il punto in cui i loro corpi erano uniti per accarezzarlo. "Vuoi venire vero? Io sono quasi li"

Mark non poteva far altro se non annuire. Ian sorrise e slacciò il nodo che impediva all'uomo sotto di lui di venire.

Si piegò sul suo corpo e baciò le sue labbra. Quando si staccò bastò una parola per raggiungere l'extasi di cui aveva disperato bisogno.

"Vieni" entrambi gemettero il nome dell'altro muovendosi in sincronia fino a che non vennero con forza. Le loro labbra si incontrarono scordinatamente e le loro braccia li portarono a stringersi a vicenda.

"Sei ancora... arrabbiato?" ansimò Mark all'orecchio di suo marito.

"No amore... non lo sono veramente mai stato"


	6. Addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michela Cintioli  
> Harry Potter, Twincest AU, come diavolo lo spieghi a tuo fratello quello che provi per lui, soprattutto quando lui sta per partire per la guerra?   
> Rating giallo.   
> Warning: Incest, angst

 

Erano sempre stati inseparabili. Fin da appena nati facevano tutto insieme, come in simbiosi. Poi avevano scoperto come a scuola la vita cambiasse ma erano andati avanti, insieme.

Ora Fred stava per partire per la guerra e George sarebbe rimasto a casa. C'erano cose che non potevano fare insieme.

Ad un certo punto della loro vita erano diventate due persone diverse. La loro simbiosi si era spezzata e ora dovevano andarsene ognuno per la sua strada.

George guardò suo fratello fare i bagagli e qualcosa in lui si spezzò. E se non lo avesse mai più rivisto? Aveva tanti fratelli ma Fred era più di un fratello, era la sua vita, una parte di se.

George aveva capito molto presto che i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di George stavano diventando sbagliati ma non poteva farci nulla.

Ora rischiava di non rivederlo mai più, di non potergli mai dire ciò che aveva mantenuto segreto per così tanto tempo.

"Fred..." il ragazzo si girò verso di lui. Entrambi avevano le lacrime agli occhi.

"George... Mi spiace... Sai che non voglio andare!"

"Lo so... Io... Credo che non potrò... Non so se potrò..."

Il ragazzo cadde sulle ginocchia e iniziò a singhiozzare. Non poteva neanche pensare all'eventualità di un'esistenza senza suo fratello. Non riusciva a parlare.

Mani forti si strinsero sulle sue spalle e lo sollevarono fino a che non si trovarono sul letto, George accovacciato sulle gambe del fratello, stretto a lui e singhiozzando silenziosamente contro il suo maglione.

"Giurami che tornerai" supplicò

"Lo sai che non posso..." George lo guardò con occhi gonfi e rossi. Fred chiuse gli occhi e si piegò su di lui, le labbra si poggiarono le une su quelle dell'altro in un bacio dolce.

George era scioccato, era una cosa che aveva desiderato da un po' ma non aveva mai fatto. Baciare suo fratello. Era un po' come baciare se stessi ma molto più eccitante.

Il bacio iniziò come casto fino ad approfondirsi, le loro lacrime si mischiarono sui loro volti, i due ragazzi si abbracciarono stretti e le loro lingue si intrecciarono con desiderio e passione.

Si baciarono per molti minuti fino a che non dovettero separarsi, ansimanti.

George lo guardò nuovamente. "Torna ti prego. Per me"

Fred annuì silenzioso. Non poteva prometterlo, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo. "Per te" Sussurrò prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Non aveva avuto bisogno di parole, come al solito le azioni avevano funzionato molto meglio.


	7. Rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam Bichri  
> Harry Potter. Dramione in cui Draco frega Hermione a qualcuno (es. Ron) e ne era geloso.   
> Rating giallo.

 

Draco non aveva mai accettato il suo amore nei confronti di quella mezzosangue. Come poteva? Lui, figlio di un mangiamorte, amare una ragazza del genere?

Eppure doveva ammettere che era così. Non era una cosa che poteva controllare, era geloso di lei. Ogni volta che la vedeva ridere con Potter e quel Weasley sentiva la necessità di intromettersi, di provocarla. Era così bella quando si arrabbiava.

Certe volte doveva ammettere che ancora sognava quella volta in cui lei lo aveva preso a pugni. Era una ragazza con le palle lei. Poco importava il suo sangue.

E ora, ora lei stava con Weasley e lui la desiderava sempre di più. Aveva iniziato a lasciarle regali recentemente. Piccole cose che lei si sarebbe stupita di trovare e che le avrebbero fatto piacere.

Le regalò libri, dolcetti, poesie, come un babbano quelsiasi. Le ragazze possono portarti a fare di tutto per conquistarle.

Un giorno lei lo trovò nella sua stanza ad Hogwarts mentre le poggiava un libro di magia sul letto. "Che stai facendo qui?" chiese la sua voce squillante.

Draco arrossì pesantemente e si guardò la punta dei piedi imbarazzato, tutta la sua normale boria sparita in un solo momento di fronte alla ragazza.

"Sei tu a lasciarmi i regali?" chiese lei sorpresa guardando il libro tra le sue mani. Draco sembrava non avere fiato per rispondere.

"Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?" chiese la ragazza sorpresa. Nessuno riusciva a superare le misure di sicurezza del castello per i dormitori delle ragazze.

"Ho volato" riuscì a balbettare il serpeverde indicando la finestra e la scopa poggiatavi a fianco.

"Perchè lo avresti fatto?" chiese sospettosa la ragazza che aveva iniziato a provare un grande affetto per il suo corteggiatore segreto.

"Perchè sei... speciale" sussurrò il ragazzo cercando di evitare di guardarla.

Hermione sorrise e si avvicinò a lui. "Non sono una lurida mezzosangue?"

"Non mi importa" si affrettò a rispondere guardandola con gli occhi spalancati.

Hermione si chinò verso di lui e lo sorprese con un bacio. Draco non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma era la prima volta che veniva baciato. Non sapeva che fare, le mani non sapeva dove metterle ne come reciprocare. Si lasciò trasportare dalla ragazza fino a che non sentì la necessità di respirare.

Era sorpreso, incerto, la guardò con gli occhi spalancati, camminò all'indietro e cadde sul letto. Lei lo assalì predatrice e gli rubò un altro bacio ed un altro fino a che lui non si fu calmato.

Si strinsero tra loro. Ogni pensiero o preoccupazione spariti dalle loro menti. Uniti da quel rapporto che avevano creato negli anni di odio e nei piccoli gesti di amore che lui aveva fatto per lei. Ogi pensiero di Ron e di ciò che gli altri avrebbero pensato ben lontani dalla loro mente.

Draco Malfoy aveva finalemente qualcosa per cui valeva la pena lottare. L'amore.


	8. Un uomo speciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triz Efp Marshall   
> The Imitation Game, Alan/Hugh: Hugh viene a sapere del suicidio di Alan.  
> Rating verde

 

Non ci poteva credere. Com'era possibile che Alan fosse morto? Quell'uomo era un genio, senza di lui, senza la sua macchina, molte persone sarebbero morte. Nessuno lo sapeva però. Nessuno aveva la minima idea di chi fosse l'uomo che si era tolto la vita.

Hugh lo sapeva, l'aveva conosciuto, l'aveva amato come un fratello, forse un po' più di un fratello ma non aveva mai analizzato quei sentimenti. Quei sentimenti e desideri che avevano portato quel genio al suicidio.

Come poteva essere un reato così grave da meritare un simile castigo amare un altro uomo?

Era così brutto? Così antinatura? Così sbagliato? Alla gente cosa importava della vita privata di un uomo?

Hugh rimase a guardare l'articolo di giornale per molto tempo. Gli occhi inondati dalle lacrime, guardavano tutto ciò che restava di quell'uomo stupendo. Un misero articolo di giornale.

Fu in quel momento che gli venne in mente. C'era qualcos'altro che era rimasto di lui!

Due giorni dopo era li, dentro casa sua. Christofer. La macchina che li aveva salvati. Le scoperte di Alan non sarebbero andate perse, se ne sarebbe occupato lui.

Probabilmente Hugh non era un genio come Turing ma sapeva anche lui il fatto suo. Aveva aiutato nella creazione di quella macchina. Ora stava a lui fare in modo che quella scoperta non andasse perduta.

L'avrebbe fatto per Alan. Per fare in modo che venisse ricordato. Che non fosse morto per essere dimenticato ma perchè tutti lo ricordassero. Per sempre.


	9. Un TARDIS al Jeffersonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triz Efp Marshall  
> Crossover Bones/Doctor Who. No pairing. Cosa ci fa una cabina telefonica blu al Jeffersonian?   
> Rating verde.

 

"Bones?"

"Si Booth?"

"Che ci fa una cabina blu della polizia inglese in mezzo al Jeffersonian?" chiese il poliziotto guardando l'oggetto con curiosità.

"È suo" disse l'antropologa indicando un tizio con uno stupido farfallino che gli veniva incontro con un sorriso enorme. Più si avvicinava e più sembrava giovane. Il ragazzo lo prese per le spalle e gli diede due baci volanti come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

"Cosa diamine sta facendo?" disse Booth spostandosi da quel tizio.

"Saluto! Non si fa così al giorno d'oggi?" chiese quello genuinamente stupito.

"No, direi di no" disse il poliziotto guardandolo con sospetto. Pareva proprio che quel tizio non sapesse come comportarsi.

Il suddetto tizio si girò verso Bones con un sorriso. "Allora? Hai capito come è morto?"

"Colpo da corpo contundente all'addome e alla terza vertebra cervicale. Lesione da lama sul radio sinistro e frattura scomposta del femore destro. Direi che il colpo fatale lo ha dato questa pallottola che ha attraversato il lobo occipitale destro"

"Grazie mille per le informazioni!" disse il tizio stringendo la mano a Bones e andandosene via di corsa lasciando le ossa che aveva portato con se alla antropologa.

"Ma cosa?"

Il tizio entrò nella cabina e scomparve davanti agli occhi di tutti tra vento e rumore. Nessuno parve accorgersi di nulla e continuarono a lavorare come nulla fosse.

"Chi era quel tizio?"

"Il Dottore" disse l'antropologa "È un alieno che viaggia nel tempo e nello spazio"

"Ma gli alieni non esistono! E il viaggio nel tempo è impossibile!"

"Lo è fino a che non viene provato il contrario! Lui mi ha dato prove tangibili di questo fatto e io gli credo. Se non ti basta guarda qui" disse indicando le ossa sul suo tavolo settorio.

Era evidente che le ossa, benchè molto simili a quelle umane, avessero parecchie cose diverse, come due corna per esempio ed un po' di costole in più ad occhio e croce.

Booth guardò Bones con gli occhi spalancati. "Si più o meno anche io ho avuto quella reazione" disse la scienziata. "Ci farai l'abitudine" Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e continuò ad esaminare i resti sul suo tavolo.


	10. Not amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triz Efp Marshall  
> Crossover Castle/Doctor Who. Caskett. Castle va in brodo di giuggiole per il Dottore e il suo TARDIS, ma non si può dire lo stesso di Beckett.   
> Rating verde.

 

"Ma Beckett non ti rendi conto?"

"No Castle, non mi piace questa storia"

"Ma sono Amy ed il Dottore!!! Hanno pure il TARDIS!!!"

"Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando"

"Sono quelli della serie tv 'Doctor Who' sono loro! Sono reali!"

"Ti rendi conto che non è possibile vero?"

"Ma tutto torna non lo vedi? Fagli provare che sono quelli veri. Andiamo con loro al TARDIS!"

La detective si prese la testa tra le mani. Come faceva il suo fidanzato ad essere così testardo?

"E va bene! Fateci vedere questa astronave più grande all'interno ma poi mi dovrete dire tutto ciò che sapete sull'omicidio!"

"Certamente detective Beckett" disse il tizio con il cravattino. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e insieme si diressero tutti verso la cabina blu della polizia poco lontano da loro. Il Dottore aprì la porta e fece entrare tutti. Castle era felice come un bambino a Natale, andava in giro attorno alla console guardando tutto con la minima attenzione.

Beckett si guardò intorno e poi guardò l'alieno di fronte a se.

"Mi sa che non lo risolverò questo caso vero?"

"Quale caso?" chiese quello. Infatti una volta fuori dalla cabina non c'era alcun caso da seguire. Era forse stato un sogno? Si girarono e la cabina sparì dietro a loro. No, non lo era stato di certo.


	11. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olimpia E. Petruzzella  
> Castle. Caskett. Beckett, dopo aver rischiato di cadere da quel tetto (fine quarta stagione), va da Castle e si dichiara. I due fanno l'amore (e finalmente!). I pensieri di Castle la mattina dopo. Una cosa decisamente fluffosa.   
> Rating arancione.

 

"Che cosa vuoi?"

"Te"

Erano quelle parole che li avevano portati dove erano in quel momento. Abbracciati tra le lenzuola, i capelli di lei gli carezzavano il viso. Odorava di pioggia, il sapore dei suoi baci la sera prima era quello delle lacrime.

Si erano baciati ed assaporati come lui aveva spesso sognato. L'aveva finalmente fatta sua, ogni remora, ogni atto che l'aveva tenuto lontano da lei non contava più. La memoria del suo corpo nudo premuto contro il suo, dei baci e delle carezze che si erano scambiati. Delle cose che quella donna sapeva fare con la bocca...

Meglio smettere di pensarci va. Con un sorriso decise di lasciarla dormire. Si accoccolò accanto a lei e poggiò la testa contro il cuscino.

Quando si svegliò nuovamente era da solo. Cosa poteva essere successo? Forse aveva sognato tutto? Eppure il letto era ancora caldo. La vide riapparire sulla porta. Era bellissima con indosso solo la sua camicia. Era come se quel fatto indicasse che era sua.

"Ti ho portato il caffè" Oh quella voce felice, non la sentiva da tempo ormai. Lo fece sorridere dolcemente.

"Non era un sogno allora"

"No... Decisamente non era un sogno" rispose lei provocante. Quella donna lo avrebbe certamente ucciso. Come faceva a resisterle?

Lasciarono i caffè a freddarsi sul comodino. Il suo desiderio primario in quel momento era riaverla nuda contro di se. Voleva baciarla, venerare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, memorizzare tutti i punti che la facevano gemere di piacere.

Era ovvio che proprio in quel momento doveva arrivare sua madre no?


	12. Parole nella notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Sherlock, Johnlock . John guarda Sherlock dormire e gli dice tutte le cose che non riesce a dirgli. Sherlock lo ascolta e...   
> Rating giallo.

 

Era così raro che il consulente detective dormisse che John non voleva svegliarlo. Rimase sulla porta ad osservare il respiro regolare dell’altro uomo e vedere il suo viso sereno.

“Oh Sherlock. Tu non te ne accorgi nemmeno vero? Sei sposato con il tuo lavoro dopotutto. Non vedi quanto tu sia bello, quanto la tua mente straordinaria mi attragga, mi faccia amare ogni cosa di te. Ogni dettaglio anche quello più macabro ha un suo fascino quando sei tu a mostrarmelo. Ogni volta che deduci qualcosa il mio cuore accelera. Come può un uomo come me interessare uno come te? Sono solo un soldato rotto che tu hai riparato. Sarei morto senza di te sai? Stavo per uccidermi prima che Mike mi presentasse questo genio pazzoide che voleva dividere con me un appartamento. Ti devo tutto”

Così preso dal suo discorso non aveva notato il cambio nella respirazione del suo amico. Sherlock ascoltava attentamente ogni parola.

“Come ho fatto ad innamorarmi così di te? Non importa che sei un uomo sai? Sei Sherlock. Il mio Sherlock”

“Mi piace” John sussultò. Non pensava che il detective si fosse già svegliato. “Mi piace l’idea di essere il tuo Sherlock”

“Non che sia un nome molto comune” cercò di scherzarci su John. Era evidentemente imbarazzato.

“John… Tu sei mio vero? Me ne sono accorto solo adesso. Come fai ad amare me? Sono un sociopatico iperattivo”

“Questo lo dici tu” borbottò il dottore.

“Lo so che non sei convinto della mia diagnosi ma…” John lo fece star zitto saltando sul letto e baciandolo sulle labbra. Sherlock si lasciò guidare nel bacio e si strinse al suo John. Il suo cuore perse un battito ed iniziò ad accelerare pericolosamente.

“Cosa hai provato?” chiese John separandosi da lui.

“Rilascio di endorfine e dopamine nonché aumento del battito cardiaco” sentenziò stupito “Sentimenti…”

“Un sociopatico non prova queste sensazioni secondo te giusto?”

Il detective potè solo annuire. Poi afferrò il suo dottore dalla maglietta e lo portò a se per baciarlo a lungo con passione. Si, era decisamente amore.


	13. Smettila di flirtare con tutti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Sherlock, Johnlock. Notte di Baskerville, Sherlock geloso dei continui flirt di John, fa il primo passo.   
> Rating rosso.

 

Erano appena tornati in stanza quando Sherlock prese John per la collottola e lo spinse con forza contro il muro. In un attimo le loro labbra erano fuse tra loro, le lingue avvinghiate in un bacio passionale, violento, possessivo.

John gemette ed inarcò il corpo sotto quello del suo compagno cercando frizione per il suo membro improvvisamente eretto.

Baciare Sherlock Holmes era un’esperienza incredibile. L’uomo così normalmente altero diventava un altro quando baciava. Il distacco e la freddezza che mostrava al mondo esterno si scioglieva per un piccolo ex medico militare. Le barriere con cui si era sempre protetto dai sentimenti erano state sfondate dalla gelosia quando l’uomo aveva iniziato a flirtare con tutti durante il caso con li a Baskerville. Aveva flirtato persino con Lestrade!

Sherlock era fuori di testa. Spinse il dottore sul letto e lo spogliò rapidamente. Non servivano parole, non serviva il permesso. Ogni gesto che facevano era un implicito desiderio di avere di più.

Non c’era tempo per un’esplorazione soddisfacente, avrebbe pensato a memorizzare la pelle del suo amante in seguito. In quel momento l’unica cosa che importava era raggiungere il piacere di cui avevano entrambi bisogno.

Sherlock non era mai stato incline a scambiare fluidi corporali con qualcuno ma aveva di certo l’inclinazione di farlo con John.

Si spogliò con la stessa rapidità con cui aveva spogliato John e spinse i loro corpi nudi e sudati leggermente uno contro l’altro. I gemiti che il movimento causò loro erano di piacere assoluto. Sherlock prese i loro membri turgidi ed iniziò a masturbarli con determinazione. Con il pollice prese il pre-ejaculato che stava sulla punta e lo usò come lubrificante.

Non ci volle molto perc hè i due venissero chiamando il nome l’uno dell’altro. “Sei mio” ansimò il detective con convinzione.

John annuì appena. “Smettila di flirtare con tutti” sussurrò nuovamente Sherlock.

“Perché dovrei farlo se è questo ciò che ottengo?” chiese John con un sorriso furbetto in volto. Sherlock lo guardò a bocca aperta e insieme scoppiarono a ridere felici.


	14. Amore alla panna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny Diciannove   
> Torchwood, Captainianto, Jack vuole fare una torta per il compleanno di Ianto, alla fine ci sarà tanta panna...ma non necessariamente su del dolce. Per il rating scegli pure tu quello che ti viene meglio, se è rosso non mi lamento di certo XP  
> Rating rosso

 

Jack spruzzò una piccola quantità di panna sul capezzolo di Ianto per poi leccarlo via con un piccolo risucchio che lo fece gemere di piacere. Ripetuto il gesto dall’altra parte, il capitano carezzò l’addome del suo compagno fino a dove il suo membro eretto ricadeva contro il suo addome.

Ianto gemette sotto di lui quando Jack decise di provare a mangiare la panna dall’ombelico del suo compagno e poi più su fino al petto, il collo e le labbra. Scambiarono un bacio dolce quanto la cremosa crema che potevano assaggiare in quel modo sulle labbra di uno o dell’altro.

Con una mano, Ianto prese la panna ed iniziò a spalmarla sul corpo del suo capitano. Ogni parte del corpo erogena anche minimamente venne coperta e leccata da quella lingua desiderosa di assaggiarlo. Ogni carezza era un dono, ogni bacio una dichiarazione d’amore. Quando furono sazi delle loro attività, si ritrovarono aggrovigliati nelle lenzuola, uno sopra l’altro.

“Auguri!” sussurrò il capitano.

“Grazie” fu la risposta sussurrata “A che ti serviva la panna?”

“Volevo farti una torta ma non è venuta bene… Gli ho trovato un utilizzo migliore vero?”

“Si, migliore, decisamente migliore”


	15. Segni di appartenenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny Diciannove   
> Supernatural, Wincest, qualcosa inerente a questa fan art *immagine di Dean sdraiato sopra a Sam, entrambi nudi e pieni di tatuaggi tra cui le iniziali l’uno dell’altro sulle rispettive spalle sinistre*  
> Rating rosso.   
> Warning: incest, sibling love

 

Erano entrambi nudi. I loro corpi sudati uno sopra l’altro. Non sapevano come erano arrivati a quella situazione ma era evidente che in qualche modo era successo. Così come era successo tante altre volte.

Dean era dentro al corpo del suo fratellino, i loro fianchi si muovevano insieme in una danza vecchia quanto il mondo. Una danza a cui loro non avrebbero dovuto partecipare, non insieme almeno.

Quello era parte del problema. L’essere fratelli non era un ostacolo fisico insormontabile. Era psicologico. Loro avevano superato da tempo i problemi e le crisi che ciò causava loro però.

Quando avevano capito i loro sentimenti veri era stato difficile. L’illegalità di ciò che facevano era un problema di cui non si curavano. Cacciavano demoni per vivere, più illegali di così!

La difficoltà era nel fatto che erano troppo simili e troppo diversi l’uno dall’altro. Erano sangue del proprio sangue, si erano visti nei momenti migliori ed in quelli peggiori e avevano condiviso tutto.

Ora condividevano di più. Dean strinse tra le braccia suo fratello con amore. Sam girò la testa per avere un bacio dal suo compagno e questi glie lo diede sorridendo. Ogni gesto li rendeva sempre più eccitati. Più vicini a venire. Dean prese suo fratello per i fianchi e baciò una spalla tatuata prima di iniziare a spingere con forza i fianchi e masturbarlo con la mano destra poggiandosi invece sulla sinistra per tenersi.

Non ci volle molto per venire con forza gemendo e sussurrando parole proibite. Parole d’amore. Rimasero abbracciati, le mani che carezzavano i simboli che avevano inciso sulla pelle. Le loro iniziali rilucevano sulla spalla l’uno dell’altro. Sam aveva tatuato le iniziali DW la prima volta che aveva rischiato di perderlo, poco dopo la morte di suo padre. Dean aveva tatuato le lettere SW dopo la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore.

Quei segni indicavano a chi appartenevano, l’uno all’altro.


	16. Disinibiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto   
> Sherlock. Holmescest, durante le festività natalizie (terza stagione) Mycroft è costretto a seguire tutti i riti e le feste del paesino, inclusa una la sera del 24 dicembre con balli tradizionali del luogo. All'inizio si annoia e snobba tutto, pur dovendo partecipare ad ogni cosa, ma quella sera, alla festa della vigilia non è solo e finisce addirittura per divertirsi ballando e ridendo... e poi non solo quello.   
> Rating arancione.  
> Avvertenza: Sibling incest, alcohol

 

Era stupido. Non capiva perché era necessario tutto quel trambusto. Era un giorno come un altro che Mycroft avrebbe potuto tranquillamente passare a lavorare. Perché doveva invece ballare con tutte quelle stupide ragazze e quelle vecchie e vecchi del paese?

Lui odiava il Natale! Era una festa inutile in cui non si otteneva nulla di buono. Ogni volta era da solo e si annoiava. Non si aspettava di certo che Sherlock gli si avvicinasse e lo obbligasse a ballare! Suo fratello era quasi sicuramente ubriaco. Non si sarebbe mai comportato in quel modo con lui se non lo fosse stato.

“L’alcohol disinibisce. Non cambia le persone. Vuol dire che Sherlock vuole essere così sul serio, vuole la mia compagnia” pensò con sorpresa il politico.

Fu così che piano piano cominciò a divertirsi a quella festa della vigilia di Natale. Tutti ballavano in abiti eleganti e mangiavano da camerieri con i vassoi. Come sempre avevano ospiti ad Holmes Manor quantomeno.

Era certo che Sherlock si sarebbe presto stancato di lui e lo avrebbe mollato da solo nuovamente ad annoiarsi. Invece si ritrovò a ridere di gusto e dedurre ogni singolo danzatore assieme a suo fratello, a ballare con lui le canzoni più tradizionali e mangiare e bere felice.

Il suo fratellino doveva aver bevuto veramente tanto. Quando questi gli disse di andare in camera non ci pensò due volte. Sherlock non barcollava affatto, come se l’alcohol non facesse effetto sul corpo  del genio. Solo sulla sua mente.

Mycroft aveva imparato ad aspettarsi di tutto da Sherlock. Non si aspettava di certo un bacio però.

Sherlock si era spinto contro di lui appena entrati in camera e lo aveva baciato sulle labbra. La lingua si era spinta ad accarezzare le sue labbra e lui aveva finito per accettarla e ricambiare. Ma Sherlock lo odiava, non era possibile una cosa del genere, l’alcohol… Mycroft non voleva approfittarsi della sua situazione.

Il detective dovette sentire l’esitazione nell’altro perché si fermò.

“Siamo ubriachi… Dormiamoci su. Se domani lo vogliamo ancora…” suggerì il politico. Sherlock annuì e si sfilò i vestiti. Mycroft lo imitò e si posizionò accanto a lui nel letto. Si scambiarono altri dolci baci prima di addormentarsi.

“Mi hai fatto passare un Natale divertente per la prima volta nella mia vita” sussurrò Mycroft “Grazie fratellino”

“Non c’è di che, fratello. Non c’è di che” sussurrò l’altro prima di addormentarsi.

Inutile dirsi che al mattino seguente continuarono a desiderare le stesse cose anche se da sobri. Che altro potevano fare se non lasciarsi andare?


End file.
